Gigante
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: A Astoria le dan miedo los Gigantes. A Draco le gusta asustarla. Lucius es un gigante ante los ojos verdes de la niña, pero ella no le tiene precisamente miedo al patriarca de los Malfoy.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

Para el reto **"Primum"** del foro "The Ruins"

**La palabra "Gigante" fue la que me tocó y no sé por que pero después de un fic que leí que se llamaba "Vacío" me entró algo la intriga por esta pareja... aunque me sigue gustando más Draco x Astoria, ando con la idea de Lucius mimando de más a su linda y futura nuera. Lo sé estoy loca, pero quería sacarme la idea.**

**Aunque no prometo que esta sea la ultima vez que escriba de ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gigante<span>**

Corría por los pasillos de esa enorme mansión, asustada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. No le gustaba que Draco la molestaran con esas historias de gigantes. Además de que su hermana no hacía nada por defendedla, solo se reía y le decía que era una tonta.

¡Maldita fuera su hermana y su tonto amigo rubio! Por eso no le gustaba ir a "jugar" a esa casa, porque lo único que hacía ahí era asustarse, mientras los otros dos niños le hacían la vida de cuadritos.

¿Pero ella que culpa? No era su culpa ser pequeña. Apenas tenía 6 años y obviamente no era muy alta. Era delgada con una larga cabellera caoba que le llegaba más abajo de la espalda, con grandes ojos verdes y con las mejillas redondas y rosadas, parecía una muñeca. Y a Draco le encantaba decirle que era una muñeca de porcelana que los gigantes de un pisotón la podían romper en mil pedazos y ella se asustaba más.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y algo temerosa de que fueran Draco y Daphne, se apresuró y sin previo aviso entró en una habitación. Gran error, porque dentro se topó con 5 hombres grandes, al menos eran tres veces más alta que ella. Con sus rostros brillosos como si fueran de metal y marcas negras espeluznantes. Estaban cubiertos de negro, de pies a cabeza y en sus manos traían dagas. Como le había dicho Draco: "Se la iban a comer viva."

Ahogó un grito y salí corriendo, sin mirar atrás, llegó hasta el despacho donde debía estar el padre de Draco. Le tenía que pedir ayuda, sin embargo no lo encontró y al escuchar ruidos detrás de ella, se fue a esconder bajo el escritorio.

—¿Astoria? - escuchó que la llamaba la voz de un hombre, no la reconocía del todo, por lo que solo se asustó más. Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sin embargo un hombre apareció frente a ella. Vestía la túnica negra que le había visto a los gigantes, pero el rostro del hombre lo reconocía. Facciones delicadas y finas, ojos grises y largo cabello rubio liso. Era el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

—Tengo miedo de los gigantes – murmuró la pequeña, escondida debajo del escritorio y haciéndose bolita.

—No hay que temer – le dijo suavemente, mostrandole la mascara sin mucho interés —Es solo un disfraz, los gigantes no son así – le aseguró, dejando la mascara de lado para extenderle sus dos brazos. La niña los aceptó y Lucius la abrazó —Ya me imagino que pasó, pero no le hagas caso a Draco. Los gigantes no se acercan a los magos, son tontos y viven muy lejos – le aseguró mientras la sacaba de debajo del escritorio.

—Gracias – murmuró ya más animada. Era tan fácil con pocas palabras cambiar el estado de humor de una niña pequeña.

Astoria besó con inocencia los labios del hombre mayor. Se sentía segura ahora que él le había confirmado que los gigantes no se acercarían a ella. Él se dejó besar, no le encontró malicia al gesto de ternura de la niña. Los dos sonrieron y él fue el primero en hablar.

—Vamos, princesa, tus padres no deben tardar en llegar – le informó mientras la cargaba con facilidad.

—No me quiero ir – replicó caprichosamente, abrazándose del cuello del señor Malfoy.

Regresó con su hermana muchas veces a jugar con Draco. Pero Astoria ya no perdía su tiempo siendo asustadiza. No, ahora pasaba su tiempo con el señor Malfoy, que (cuando la señora Narcissa no estaba) le contaba historias de los grandes logros de la magia. De como habían encerrado a los Titanes, dominado a los Gigantes y que en un tiempo los Muggle los habían considerado Dioses por los tontos que eran. Siempre estaba en su regazo mientras él leía y explicaba las historias, Lucius olía tan bien, sus brazos eran fuertes y cálidos, su voz la tranquilizaba, al grado que casi siempre se quedaba dormida. Así repitió muchas tardes por muchos años.

_**9 años después...**_

Ahí estaba parada frente a él. Ya no era una niña, aunque apenas y le llegaba poco arriba del pecho al "gigante" que había visto una vez. Ella estaba en el esplendor de su juventud, más hermosa que nunca a sus escasos 15 años. Él estaba decaído y algo demacrado por su encierro en Azkaban, usando esa misma mascara que la había asustado una vez.

—Cuando todo esto termine, te casaras con mi hijo – le informó con naturalidad, mientras acomodaba su túnica negra.

—Lo sé, lo anunciaran en navidad ¿No? - preguntó como si no le importara, mientras se acercaba a abrazar al hombre —Tengo miedo – murmuró con ese mismo tono que había usado de pequeña, cuando se sentía intimidada por los gigantes, gigantes que ahora sabía no habían sido más que Mortifagos y posiblemente les tenía más miedo a ellos que a los gigantes.

—¿De qué, princesa? - le preguntó suavemente, mientras rodeaba el delicado y bien formado cuerpo de la adolescente que pronto se convertiría en su nuera.

—De que algo malo pasé... - alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz. No hace mucho sus padres habían muerto en un "accidente." Ella sabía que era mentira, que el señor tenebroso los había matado por negarse a ayudar. La única razón por la que ella y Daphne seguían vivas, era porque eran las prometidas de los herederos Malfoy y Nott, respectivamente. Solo la promesa de pertenecer a dos de las familias más leales al Lord Oscuro, las mantenían en una sola pieza.

—Nada malo te va a pasar – le susurró al tiempo que acariciaba su espalada con suavidad —Ellos son los gigantes ¿Recuerdas? - la alejó un poco para verla. Astoria retiró la mascara de su futuro suegro, para ver el rostro del hombre ya mayor —Nosotros somos más fuerte... somos los magos contra los torpes gigantes... – le intentó animar, aunque ni él mismo se creía sus palabras e interiormente anhelaba que su Lord padeciera.

No le importaba mucho si él terminaba en Azkaban de nuevo, lo que si le preocupaba era el futuro que le esperaba a esa niña que lo tenía cautivado desde hace ya casi una década. No es que fuera un pederasta, ni nada de eso. Solo le tenía cariño a la pequeña Greengrass, la quería como una hija, quizás un poco más, pero nada que llegara a manchar su integridad o la de ella.

—Tengo miedo de que al ponerse esa mascara, sean ustedes los gigantes – señaló, acariciando el mentón de Lucius.

—¿Pero que dices, Astoria? - le reprendió frunciendo el entrecejo —Tú confía en mí, si te digo que todo saldrá bien y serás feliz con mi hijo, es porque así será – sentenció con autoridad, como solo un Malfoy se podía imponer.

—Draco no me quiere – comentó con pesadez en sus palabras. Ella si sentía algo por el chico, pero él le era indiferente, se limitaba a sus intachables modales a la hora de tratar con ella y en la escuela se enteraba de todas las andadas del príncipe de Slytherin.

—Te aprenderá a querer – le aseguró, acomodando un mechon de su cabello detrás de su oreja —Además de que yo siempre estaré para ti – le sonrió de lado.

—Gracias – Astoria no pensó antes de acercarse al hombre y besarle. Fue un beso parecido a cuando tenía 6 años, apenas sus labios se juntaron.

—Lo siento, ya tengo que partir – Lucius cortó el beso y dándole otro más en su frente, se alejó de ella y tomando su mascara se perdió tras la puerta.

Astoría se quedó un poco más ahí, seguía con miedo. Lucius era parte de los mortifagos. Ellos eran pocos, se mataban entre ellos, anciaban la caida del su señor y por más superiores que se crelleran, estaban a merced de la magía de los traidores de la sangre y los sangre sucia que bien les podía hacer mucho mal. Lucius era un gigante y solo deseaba que saliera vivo de todo aquello.


End file.
